


Por que você fez isso?

by Yami_no_Hime15



Series: Minhas Fics - crossover e originais [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Child Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_no_Hime15/pseuds/Yami_no_Hime15
Summary: PREQUEL PRA UMA FIC Q AINDA TA EM ANDAMENTO.BACKSTORY DA MINHA LINDA OC Eleanor!Eleanor só queria poder se casar com seu amor... Mas a vida não é justa e para ela parece que nunca será.....Com sua família passando por dificuldades, qual será sua escolha? entre dever e coração?ESSA FANFIC É DE ÉPOCA, PORTANTO É BASEADA EM ACONTECIMENTOS REAIS E COISAS QUE ALTEREI LEVEMENTE PARA SE ENCAIXAREM MELHOR NA HISTÓRIA....
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Minhas Fics - crossover e originais [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066136





	Por que você fez isso?

_**eu ainda vou postar o cap1.... e estou preparando uma playlist para essa fic e nesse meio tempo em que ainda não postei... o nome da minha OC pode ou não mudar.... kkkk** _


End file.
